Loyalty
by moonfirecat4
Summary: What if Arthur hadn't tricked Merlin into turning around during "The Labyrinth of Gedref"?


Loyalty

What if Arthur hadn't tricked Merlin into turning around during the "The Labyrinth of Gedref"?

**Hi all this is my first fanfiction, and I'm actually quite nervous! Hope you enjoy!**

"Let's think about this, what if I drink from my goblet first?" Merlin asked.

"If it's poison you'll die," Arthur replied.

"And if it's not, then you'll have to drink from yours and you'll die," he rationalized, "There must be a way around it."

"It's perfectly simple, one of us has to die," Arthur monotoned, "we have to find a way to determine which goblet has the poison…and then I'll drink it."

Merlin looked up in disbelief, "I will be the one to drink it."

"This is of my doing, I'm drinking it," Arthur demanded.

"It's more important that you live," Merlin exclaimed, "You're the future king, I'm just a servant."

"This is no time to be a hero Merlin, it really doesn't suit you."

Merlin sighed in exasperation, "What if I drink from mine first, and if that's not poison, I will then drink yours?"

Arthur cast a sidelong glance at the sorcerer, "He said each of us are only allowed to drink from a single goblet."

Merlin propped his chin on his two fists, clearly lost in thought.

"I had no idea you were so keen to die for me," Arthur pointed out.

Humorlessly he replied, "Trust me I can hardly believe it myself."

Arthur let out a breathy laugh,"…I'm glad you're here Merlin."

Merlin looked up, "I've got it, we pour all the liquid into one goblet, then we can be sure it's poison. Then all the liquid can be drunk and it will be from a single goblet."

Arthur looked at him in disbelief, "You never cease to surprise me, you're a lot smarter than you look."

"Is that actually a complement?" Merlin asked with a smile on his face.

Arthur pointed behind Merlin, "Look out!"

At that point Arthur dove for the two cups, but Merlin realizing what he was doing, was faster. He quickly poured all the liquid into one cup, and downed it all.

Arthur stood up, knocking his chair over in the process, "You idiot!" he yelled, "This was my fault, and my responsibility."

"You're destiny hasn't been fulfilled yet," Merlin answered vaguely and with that his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed.

Arthur panicked looking to the sorcerer, "Please!" he begged, "This wasn't his fault, it was mine! Take my life instead!"

The sorcerer looking at both of them asked, "You are willing to give your life for a servant?"

"Yes! Now save him, please, and take me," Arthur pleaded.

"It is not in my power to do so," the sorcerer replied, "The poison, will not completely shut down his body for another 24 hours; you may take him and try to see what medical help you can give him."

"What about my kingdom?" Arthur implored, "I do not even know what kind of test this was!"

"You have passed," the old man replied sagely, "By being willing enough to give your life for a servant, you have proved you are pure of heart. The curse has been lifted."

"Thank you," Arthur replied before hauling Merlin's limp body up and over his shoulder. "Is there anyway that you can lead me through the maze?"

But when he turned around, the old man was gone, as was the maze, and ocean behind him. What he did see was where he and Merlin's horses stood, tied to a tree. Arthur tied Merlin's horse to the other's saddle straps, before he hauled himself and Merlin up onto the saddle. When he had Merlin sitting in front of him and made sure had a firm arm around his waist, so that he wouldn't fall off, he kicked his horse to a gallop, starting the long journey home.

"Here you are my child," Gaius murmured to a young girl, as he helped her raise a cup of water to her lips, "Don't drink too fast or you'll make yourself sick."

Suddenly there was the sound of thunderous horse hooves making their way through Camelot's gates. Gaius looked up only to be greeted with the sight of Arthur supporting Merlin's limp body with his arm and Merlin's head slumped over Arthur's shoulder. Gaius sprang to his feet and hurried over to where Arthur had stopped and began to haul the gangly boys limbs off the horse's back.

"What happened?" the physician exclaimed.

"There's no time to explain," Arthur said as he started off towards Gaius's chambers, "He's been poisoned."

Gaius made his way after him as fast as he could. When they reached his chambers, Arthur gently laid Merlin down on Gaius's bed, before he abruptly turned to pick up a stool and set it by the bedside, promptly sitting down.

As soon as Gaius entered he went straight for the form lying on the bed, only mildly surprised when he spotted the prince sitting close by.

"I will need to perform a few tests, to see what kind of poison it is," Gaius announced before he promptly set to work.

After he had checked Merlin over thoroughly, he sat back and looked at Arthur worriedly, "Are you sure he's been poisoned?"

"Yes of course I'm sure he's been poisoned! The bloody idiot drank the poison before I could!" as Arthur said this he jumped up and started pacing, "If I had only gotten to it before he had we wouldn't be in this situation."

Gaius went to him and forced him to sit down, "Arthur calm down. Merlin isn't poisoned. I don't know what gave you the impression that he was, he's merely unconscious, a sleeping draught I would assume."

Arthur froze, "…a sleeping draught. You're sure? You could be mistaken, the sorcerer told us one goblet held poison while the other…"

"He is perfectly fine I assure you. He is only asleep, albeit very heavily dosed to be in this deep of a slumber, but definitely not poisoned," Gaius assured him.

"Then he's fine, and the Kingdom's harvest is back?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, and yes the food has already been harvested, and is being distributed to the people as we speak," Gaius answered, "Now I am sure that you have had a long trip, why don't you go and rest, you can tell me and your Father what has happened tomorrow."

"If it's all the same to you Gaius, I'd rather my Father not know what has happened," Arthur responded."

Gaius nodded knowingly, "I understand sire, shall I tell Merlin the same?"

"Yes," Arthur said as he began to leave, but turned around, "and you can tell Merlin that he can have the day off tomorrow, he's earned it."

And with that Arthur left thinking of what an ally and great friend he had gained, he believed that Merlin and him were now going to have a better and closer relationship from now on. A bond that would be a force to be reckoned with.

**Hope you enjoyed it! R+R please! But again my first fanfic, so please be kind!**


End file.
